


Mortality

by Rebel_Dino



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: "fun", Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, Gen, Haunting, I bet you're really curious what those 9 words are, Mystery, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Possible Character Death, Read and really mull over the implications of the words for max fun, Short One Shot, Spooky, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Dino/pseuds/Rebel_Dino
Summary: Yes, this story is only 9 words. The author is lazy :) But just what are those 9 words? The curiosity is killing you...
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	Mortality

He was only half dead. 

They finished the job.

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted story. Hello! I'm new! Don't feed me to the sharks!


End file.
